


[斑柱]日月既往，不可复追

by beilin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beilin/pseuds/beilin
Summary: 原作向，剧情微改有。时间线：柱间之死。私设如山。不喜慎入。群里抽到的关键词：做饭，看得见的爱。
Relationships: 斑柱
Kudos: 2





	[斑柱]日月既往，不可复追

他听到了某些风言风语，关于初代火影病重的传闻。

那对宇智波斑来说并不是传闻。

只有他和千手柱间知道他们当时以命相搏到何种地步，那个男人的死也并不出乎意料。

但他还是走进了屋里。

某个雨夜，整个世界被劈裂成连绵水幕隔开的座座孤岛。

惊雷怒卷，天地倒悬。屋内一片死寂。

那是个不算大却显空旷的房子。门扉紧闭布有结界，但那不能阻拦宇智波斑分毫。

“マダラ。”低吟轻得像一声叹息，可宇智波斑还是察觉到了。

男人躺在床铺上，面色从未有过的灰白，他的身上随意盖着薄被，露出大片光裸的肌肤。

有着不少还未完全愈合的伤口，却已经失去了血色。伤痕斑驳错落，只像是皲裂将崩的石板。

直到这一刻宇智波斑才敢确信，千手柱间这个人，是真的会死，也即将死去了。

他在衰亡，和平会随之崩毁，这是宇智波斑在多年前就预见到的结局。他对这人世或许已然绝望，却不能不对此仍然怀有唏嘘悲悯之情。

他本打算看一眼就走的。

案上几盆植物，是从他的宇智波宅邸抱回来的昔日生辰贺礼，摊开写满火遁的书籍。他终结谷遗留的战利品，团扇和镰刀挂在墙上。角落里堆着件损毁了一臂的铠甲。

书卷里夹着一片破洞的树叶标本。半开的抽屉里，露出半块刻有字迹的石子。

宇智波斑的瞳孔微微收缩。

熟悉的字迹让他想起了几十年前的往昔，那些如梦似幻的过去。

太过久远，远到他已经忘记，他们都应该忘记。

却在此刻重新席卷而来。

在瓢泼的大雨里，折磨记忆太好之人的神经。

盛夏的南贺川，是个天堂。

少年人的性情比河水还要澄澈明透，志勇炽烈得盖过骄阳。热忱与爱恨都纯粹而张扬，直嵌进彼此的血肉里。

偶一日，当柱间还在南贺川边扔石子打水漂时，斑已经从树后疾步而出，奇快地偷袭过去。

他却没料到柱间直直跌入了河中，上前伸出的手只徒劳的撩起一汪清水。还没等他呼喊名字，柱间已破水而出，溅起的水还将岸边的斑也浇得透湿。他手中抓着一条鲜活挣动的鱼，扔上岸时还蹦跳着。

或许这就是他们相处的方式，捉鱼渐渐也似变成了比拼的游戏之一，只最后两人都精疲力竭、难分胜负，才让河底余下不多的鱼儿逃过一劫。

扎了木捆生火，柱间低下头，才发现手上竟划破了一条长口子，到河边冲了冲，一边甩手一边把插好的鱼架上火堆。淡红的血水甩进木堆中，却也不小心溅上了只香气四溢的烤鱼。

宇智波斑眉锋一挑，柱间赶在他出言前便玩笑道：“歃血为盟，我们这是未起誓的兄弟啦。”

斑的神色一凝，满溢的锐气突然松脱了劲似的。手里剑起落，又一道殷红划过，他只拿起柱间身前那条鱼吃了。

那时千手柱间隐约意识到这是错误或命运。

少年人的玩笑本无伤大雅，但他们走得过于远了。

而这一点小玩笑早已变质。

他们在任何事上都行得过于激烈而遥远。

不知何时便行至世所不容的边界。

可那时的千手柱间深信他们可以维系彼此的牵连直到世界尽头。如果他们始终怀有共同的理想而心意相通。

直到他看到那血红的勾玉。

一切戛然而止，更牢固的牵系都断绝时，某些字语空言就显得过于微小而脆弱。

柱间望向他的双目清明冷定。那神情宇智波斑非常熟悉，那种决定做某事之后毅然决然的执行。

在河边定下约定的时候，在终结谷的雨幕里。

这一刹那过后，柔软与脆弱从他身上顷刻剥离，荡然无存。

在意识又要坠入深渊之前，在这世上已不多的日子里，千手柱间步履蹒跚的推开窗扉，抬头望向无尽的雨幕。望向对着远方和世界敞开的窗，恍惚中似乎看到亡灵走向他，是他来接他了吗？

也没有让他等待了太久吧。他只是让那个南贺川旁的少年等待太久了，太笨拙而迟缓，总是没能好好的处理一切，让那个少年留下。

我是那么的令你失望吗？你宁可选择举世流浪，选择与我的世界为敌。

宇智波斑没有想到的是，千手柱间仿佛没有看到他一般，径直越过他走向了窗边。

柱间步履蹒跚，狠劲推向紧闭窗扉，暴雨瞬时呼啸而入。他却伸手去接湿沉的雨水，南贺川在记忆中渐渐变得轻飘飘而透明，那河水是暖阳揉进粼光中的浅金色，而不是今日入夜后如泼墨般浓浊的黑水。

猩红的单勾玉似乎穿越时空缓缓在他的眼中旋转，凝出诡异的紫色。千手柱间闭上眼，驱逐在世上最后一刻的幻觉。

没有黑白的界限，只有如水上缓缓散开的涟漪般循环不尽的圆圈。

这人世的罪恶循环，加诸在每个忍者身上，生而带有的束缚锁链。

忍耐是有尽头的吗？战争随着善于忍耐的生命逝去而重燃，在牺牲了更多生命后暂且休憩。

直到又有人将之唤醒，继续吞食人世的血肉悲泣。

“你在滋养它，柱间。用你的忍耐和仁爱。而我会斩杀它，彻底终结。”

面前的幻影变得愈发清晰真切，他和记忆中别无二致。

只有紫色的瞳孔，慑人而陌生。

那是地狱的颜色吗？还是将死之人的错觉。

End.


End file.
